


Consent IS Sexy...So Have a Strip Tease!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is a tease, Makeouts, Slow Makeouts, Talking About Consent, handjobs, strip teases, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a problem - he doesn't know how to talk about sex.  To make his problem worse, Magnus won't do anything with him until he can ask for what he wants.Magnus comes up with the solution - for every sex-related question Alec can answer, he removes a piece of clothing.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 69
Kudos: 588





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been an idea I've had floating around since the very beginning of my entrance into the fandom, and now that it's finally finished I get to share it with you all!!!!

Alec groaned and stretched out on the table in front of him, hiding his face in his arms. Maybe, maybe if he hid for long enough, he could get over nearly embarrassing himself last night. More than once. 

“You okay there, Alec?” 

Of course, now he was going to have to try to hide things from Izzy and that never ended up going well, and then she was going to mock and tease him, and bad enough that he felt horrible, but he got to be teased about it too. 

“Alec,” Izzy called. “You fall asleep on the table?” 

“No,” Alec huffed. He lifted his head just enough to look at her. “I did not fall asleep on the table.” 

Izzy raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What happened? You’re moping.” 

“I am not moping,” Alec growled. “I am Head of the New York Institute. I don’t  _ mope _ .” Except he was maybe moping. A bit. Tiny, miniscule bit. 

“Uh-huh. And why are you not moping all over the table?” Izzy asked. 

Alec pushed himself upright to glare at his sister. “I will put you on Ichor duty,” he threatened. 

“Not if you actually want me to help with whatever you’re moping about,” Izzy shot back. 

Alec groaned again and dropped his eyes to the table. 

Izzy gave Alec a good minute, but no more words seemed to be forthcoming. She sighed, this meant it could only be one thing, of course. “What happened with Magnus?” Alec’s head shot up and he stared at her with wide eyes and she only smiled. Her brother was more transparent than he wanted to admit. 

“Wh-what makes you think it’s something to do with-” 

Izzy stared at him and watched a blush started to crawl up his face, all the way to his ears. “Yeah, I thought so. So try that again?” 

Alec huffed and stared at her, swallowing hard. “How, uh. How do you, do you talk about...you know.  _ Stuff. _ ”

Izzy blinked and frowned at him. “Alec, is he pushing you into-” 

“No!” Alec blurted, his eyes going wide, glad when Izzy immediately looked less hostile. “He’s, he’s been the perfect gentleman. In fact, I could stand for him to be a little bit  _ less _ of a gentleman,” he muttered. 

Izzy burst out laughing at the constipated expression on her brother’s face and reached out to wrap him in a hug. “So he’s treating you right?” 

Alec gave a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, Iz, he’s the best.” 

“But you want to get laid, I’m guessing?” Izzy asked, watching as her brother turned damn near scarlet. 

“Fuck, Iz, he’s so,” he waved a hand, trying to encompass everything Magnus was that was driving him mad. In the best way. He’d never jerked off this much as a teenager. “I’m dying here,” Alec muttered again. “But he keeps trying to make me talk about it, and I don’t know how!” 

Izzy hummed in consideration, tapping a finger against her jaw. “What do you mean you don’t know how?” 

Alec sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. “It’s like, there’s this whole language I don’t...know? And I don’t know how to learn it.” 

“This might come as a shock, Alec, but have you tried talking to Magnus about it?” Izzy asked. 

“No,” Alec said, his expression surly. “I keep trying to, uh, you know, get him to get a little carried away-”

“Alec,” Izzy scolded. “You’ve probably given him the worst case of blue balls ever.” 

Alec groaned and stared down at the table. “I’m not  _ trying _ to, Iz! I’m trying to do the opposite, even!” 

Izzy couldn’t keep a smile off of her face and she reached out, patting her brother consolingly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Talk to him. He’ll help, I promise.” And if she was going to give Magnus a little hint to help them get there? Well, she was just being a good sister. That and Alec was an asshole when he was hard up. She’d be doing everyone at the Institute a favor. 

Alec sighed again. “Thanks Izzy.” 

Izzy only gave him another consoling pat on the shoulders. “Go punch something for a few hours. It’ll make you feel better.” She waited until Alec had managed to get himself to the training room before she pulled out her phone, opening a new text thread with Magnus.

**Izzy [2:31pm]: You know, it’s not fair that Alec is taking all of his pent up frustration out on the punching bags in the Institute and not you.**

Izzy slowly made her way to the security office and spent a good sixty seconds recording video of her brother absolutely demolishing the punching bag in front of him when a reply came in from Magnus. 

**Magnus [2:32pm]: I’m reasonably sure your brother would not approve of you having this conversation.**

**Izzy [2:32pm]: That’s never stopped me before.**

**Izzy [2:33pm]: Besides, if I get him laid, the entire Institute will thank me.**

**Magnus [2:34pm]: I am not pushing your brother into anything he isn’t ready for.**

**Izzy [2:34pm]: Oh trust me, he’s ready. (Smirk emoji)**

**Magnus [2:35pm]: Isabelle Lightwood, stop that right this instant.**

**Izzy [2:37pm]: Look, teasing aside, throw him a bone (not that kind) here. He doesn’t know how to talk about these things. Hell, he doesn’t even know where to start.**

**Magnus [2:37pm]: He needs to learn how to talk to me about it.**

**Izzy [2:38pm]: Hard to talk when you don’t know the language.**

**Magnus [2:38pm]: ?????**

**Izzy [2:40pm]: Oh come on Magnus. You know he went and started looking online.**

There was no immediate response and Izzy could picture the pained expression on Magnus’ face. Yeah, the internet could be a minefield when you didn’t know what you were looking for. Especially in terms of sex. 

**Izzy [2:42pm]: Help him out a little bit, here. He’s willing to learn, but I bet he wants you to teach him, not just be expected to magically learn. He’s repressed, remember?**

**Magnus [2:43pm]: Your point is well taken.**

**Izzy [2:44pm]: And for the love of angels, please let him get further than second base. For all our sakes here.**

**Magnus [2:45pm]: I’m not dignifying that with a response.**

Izzy hummed and debated responding when another text came through. 

**Magnus [2:47pm]: Find a way to give him the evening off. And tomorrow morning.**

Izzy raised both of her eyebrows and couldn’t help smiling. 

**Izzy [2:48pm]: Done.**

**Izzy [2:48pm]: And here.**

**Izzy [2:48pm]: Have a present.**

**Izzy [2:49pm]: [Attachment Sent - Video, 00:72 seconds]**

A minute after, Izzy felt her phone vibrate again and couldn’t help the grin. 

**Magnus [2:51pm]: I hate you.**

**Izzy [2:51pm]: You love me.**

**Magnus [2:52pm]: Maybe a little.**

**Magnus [2:55pm]: I’ll pick your brother up at 5pm.**

**Izzy [2:57pm]: Have fun!**

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and left the security office, heading towards Alec’s office. If she was going to give Alec the rest of the evening off, she needed to do some moving around of their patrol schedules. 

~!~

Alec frowned, looking at the patrol schedule for the evening. He could have sworn that he’d put himself on with Izzy. He confirmed it a second time and huffed, pushing his fingers through his hair. Maybe Magnus would want to hang out again tonight? 

**Alec [3:48pm]: I seem to have magically acquired the evening off.**

**Alec [3:49pm]: And the morning. You have anything to do with that?**

**Magnus [3:52pm]: Alexander, I would never be so devious.**

**Magnus [3:53pm]: Would you like to go out this evening?**

Alec bit down on his lip and hesitated, his fingers over the keyboard. 

**Alec [3:56pm]: Could we stay in? Drinks?**

**Magnus [3:57pm]: You read my mind. I’ll pick you up at 5.**

Alec smiled, glancing up at the clock. Only an hour until he’d be able to spend the evening with Magnus. And maybe, maybe he could get his foot out of his mouth long enough to ask for what he wanted. Maybe. 

**Alec [3:59pm]: Sounds great.**

**Alec [4:01pm]: I’m looking forward to it.**

Alec hit send before he thought too hard about it and rubbed a hand over his face, fighting down the embarrassment. Angels above, it wasn’t like anyone could see their texts. 

**Magnus [4:02pm]: As am I, Alexander. As am I.**

~!~

Alec fiddled with the edges of his jacket again, even as he watched Izzy get ready to head out on patrol. He felt like he should be going with them. 

“Don’t even think about it, Alec,” Izzy ordered, strapping a holster to her thigh. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. “Wasn’t I on patrol with you tonight?” 

Izzy smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. “I mean, how are you going to talk to him if you don’t have time to do it?” 

“Izzy!” 

“Alec!” Izzy shot back with a laugh. She reached out and elbowed her brother in the stomach and smiled at him. “You’ve covered for me in the past - consider this the first in a long line of paybacks.” 

Alec blinked in surprise as Izzy called the rest of the patrol to order and stepped into ops and started barking orders, men jumping to obey. He couldn’t help but smile as he headed out of the Institute. Just past the glamour, Magnus was waiting for him and Alec could feel tension already starting to bleed out of his shoulders. 

“Well, hello there,” Magnus said, grinning. “You actually got out on time? I’m impressed.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh and wrapped both of his hands around Magnus’ face, pulling him in for a slow kiss, melting into him. By the time their lips parted with a wet, slick sound, Alec couldn’t remember what he had said for the life of him. Instead, he smiled at Magnus and pressed their foreheads together. 

“If that’s going to be my hello, I need to come pick you up more often,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. “Hello Alexander.” 

"Hi," Alec breathed, grinning at Magnus. He blinked and brought himself back to the present. "I wouldn't mind you picking me up more often?" he offered, giving him a sheepish smile. "Can't always promise I'll be damn near shoved out the door like I was today, though." 

Magnus laughed and stole another quick kiss from Alec before he tucked Alec's arm in his, leading him away from the Institute. "Well, then let's get you far from the Institute before someone decides that your presence is absolutely required." 

"Sounds great," Alec said, smiling down at Magnus, shifting so they could hold hands as they walked through the streets. It'd become so easy to let Magnus lead the two of them, and it didn't matter how they were going to get where they were going. He'd love it as long as he was with Magnus. 

"Are you hungry at all?" Magnus asked, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile. "I was going to take us to the nearest alley and portal, but if you'd rather get some food first...." 

Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek. "Nah, wanted to stay in, like I said." 

"Excellent," Magnus said with a grin up at him. "Because I have a surprise for you." He tugged Alec into the next alley and easily summoned a portal, gesturing for Alec to step through, following him into it in a moment later, relaxing at the feel of his wards and _home_. Especially with how they curved so easily around Alexander. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. "A surprise, hmm?" 

"Yes," Magnus said, heading towards the drink cart. "But first, a drink, for the both of us. Would you like the same thing I made you last night? I think you actually liked it." 

"Which one, the tequila one, or the sex one?" Alec asked, frowning as he tried to remember. They'd looked so similar, he couldn't remember which he'd actually liked. 

Magnus laughed, mixing both of the drinks easily. "A Sex on the Beach, is the drink name. It's not a sex drink." 

Alec shrugged. "You knew what I meant," he said, taking the drink, following Magnus to the couch, pausing to take off his boots, socks and holster, putting them by the door before he sat down on the couch next to Magnus, sagging into him. There was something about being here at the end of the day, where he didn't need to worry about being anyone other than himself. 

"So I did," Magnus said, shifting so he could wrap his arm around Alec, feeling the shadowhunter go boneless against him. "Long day?" 

"Mmmm," Alec hummed. "Not particularly long. Nosy Izzy, which is normal, but the last few missions have had issues, which, as I am sure you can imagine, means paperwork hell for me." 

Magnus chuckled and smiled, combing his fingers through Alec's hair. "I can only imagine. Well, my surprise includes helping you to relax, and I think you're going to enjoy it, since we've been frustrating each other a bit unintentionally lately." 

Alec groaned, his fingers tightening around the drink glass, taking a big sip of it before huffing when Magnus snatched it away from him. "Do we have to talk about that now?" 

"Yes, but not if you are going to impair yourself by drinking that that quickly," Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec's hair again. "Relax, I promise I'm going to make this as not-awkward as possible." 

"That hasn't worked yet," Alec muttered, clenching his eyes shut. "I just, I don't know what you want me to say!" 

"Breathe," Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec's head. "Alec, I'm not here to accuse you of anything, and I promise if everything goes well tonight, we're both going to enjoy ourselves very, very much." 

Alec lifted his head and stared at Magnus, raising his eyebrows. "Are you saying...?" 

Magnus grinned and stole a kiss. "Yes, and I have a way that's going to make it a bit fun for the both of us." 

Alec hummed. "I'm listening," he whispered, taking another kiss from Magnus as the warlock pressed closer. 

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to talk about things," Magnus started, pressing a finger to Alec's lips to prevent the protest he knew was coming. "And you're not going to argue. You might not know how, but I'm going to teach you." 

"How?" Alec said with a huff. "I don't want to sit and get a sex ed lecture, Magnus, I've had plenty of those in my life." 

Magnus chuckled and removed his finger, kissing Alec again, letting this one linger and deepen until Alec's tongue was teasing at his lips, making him groan. "I'm sure that you have," he breathed and then shook himself. "We're going to play a strip tease game." 

Alec blinked, his eyes going wide and a flush growing on his cheeks. "We're going to play a _what_?" 

"A strip tease game. And I promise that neither of us are going to leave the game without at least one orgasm a piece, okay?" Magnus added, kissing Alec again. "So you can stop feeling guilty, and I can feel better about you asking for what you want." 

"That..." Alec paused, looking at Magnus. He could see the hint of nervousness in the warlock, that this solution wouldn't work for the both of them. He took a deep breath and smiled. "That actually sounds kind of fun. How do we start?" 

Magnus' grin was delighted. "You, my dear, are going to go shower while I change. Shower, change into whatever you want to wear and know that you're probably not going to be wearing it long."

Alec swallowed, his cheeks flushing and he pulled Magnus in for another kiss, glad when Magnus didn't lean away, and instead pressed into it, pushing him back against the couch until they were both groaning. 

"There," Magnus whispered, pressing a fingertip to Alec's lips. "Now, go shower," he ordered. 

Alec gave Magnus one more look before forcing himself to his feet, unable to keep from grinning. Maybe he would have to thank Izzy. Though, he was curious as to what game they were actually going to play. 

Alec took the quickest shower he could manage and put on boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt. No need for anything fancy, and according to Magnus, they were going to be losing the clothing relatively quickly in this game. He grinned and headed back into the living room, relaxing when he saw that Magnus had cooled the room off, but there was a fire going in the fireplace. 

"Someone's trying to set an atmosphere," he teased. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, yes," Magnus said, stepping out of the kitchen, holding a few bottles of water and a bottle of champagne. "Now, onto the couch with you," he ordered, waving at Alec. 

Alec gave a bemused laugh and let his eyes trail down the loose silk robe that Magnus was wearing as well as the loose silk pants. It looked like Magnus had worn just as little clothing as he had. The low grade arousal that had been simmering in his belly since earlier was back with a vengeance as he sat down on the couch, watching as Magnus got things situated. 

Magnus looked at the couch and snapped, immediately widening it to give the both of them some room. "There, that'll be more suited for our purposes." 

Alec glanced down at the couch and then up at Magnus, his eyes caught on the golden skin he could see peeking out from that black silk robe. "All right, so it looks like everything is set, now I just need to know how to play this game of yours." 

"Before we do that, one thing," Magnus said, settling next to Alec on the couch, looking at him seriously. "You know how important consent is to me, Alexander. That includes right now. So I'm just going to confirm one thing before I explain the game now." 

Alec tensed and bit down on his lip. Fuck, was Magnus going to ask what he wanted now, of all times? There was no way he'd be able to-

"I'd like to get the both of us off tonight, either by grinding against each other, or your hand on me and mine on you," Magnus explained. "Do both of those options work for you, or do you prefer one over the other?" 

Alec blinked, staring at Magnus, his cheeks flushing. Magnus hadn't made him _say_ it. "I uh, both, both are are awesome?" he offered, wincing, wondering if that had been enough. "I'd really like the second," Alec added, forcing his voice to firm up enough to sound certain about it. Based on the wide and bright smile Magnus gave him, it was. He relaxed and leaned into the hard kiss Magnus turned his face up for. 

"We can do that," Magnus promised. "Though I can't promise we won't also do a little bit of the first as well," he teased, licking at Alec's lower lip. 

"Sounds great," Alec breathed, his head swimming as he reached out to touch Magnus. He shook himself a little and smiled. "So, this game of yours?" 

Magnus grinned, bright and wide. "As you can see, I think I figured out the solution to our issue. So we're going to continue along that vein. I'm going to suggest things. For everything you manage to tell me how much you like it on a one to five scale, one being you never want it, and five being you would absolutely love to try and it turns you on a lot, I remove a piece of clothing." 

Alec blinked, staring at Magnus. "Really?" 

Magnus nodded. "I'm not going to go too far out of your realm of knowledge. For example, my first question is going to be blowjobs-" 

"That's a five," Alec blurted, his eyes widening as he flushed and bit down a groan, ignoring the amused look on Magnus. "B-both ways, too, by the way." 

Magnus grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Well done, Alexander." He undid the belt on his black robe and let it fall off his shoulders and onto the couch.

Alec swallowed, his eyes trailing down Magnus' neck and chest before back up to his eyes. "I uh, didn't realize we were playing yet?" 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back. "Well, you answered so eagerly, I had to repay you in kind." 

"Does," Alec took a deep breath and looked down at himself. "Does it work in the reverse too? Can I ask if you like something and if you tell me, I take something off?" 

Tilting his head to study Alexander, and how shy he'd suddenly gotten, Magnus nodded. "Of course. I specifically designed it so I'd be the one stripping, but if you want to take your shirt off for me..." he grinned, winking at Alec. "I think I've made it very clear that I never mind that." 

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's an understatement. Okay, since you went, I'll go." He took a deep breath and looked at Magnus, reminding himself that it was okay, and there was no way that he was going to suggest something that Magnus was against. "How do you feel about rougher sex?" 

Magnus tilted his head and looked at Alec, at the blush that was steadily crawling up his throat. "Four, edging into a five, for me. Depends on how rough we're talking. If we're talking the kind that can actually injure you and borders on rape, it's a one. If we're talking about rough quick prep, hard fucking that leaves bruises and marks, well," he grinned, meeting Alec's eyes, watching his pupils dilate. "That's a five, for sure." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse, his hands trembling a little as he lifted his shirt and pulled it off, glad for the fireplace that was keeping the room warm. "I might, I might want to try that, some day." 

"I could very easily be persuaded into that," Magnus said, with a grin, leaning in to kiss Alec, exhaling against his lips. "Always surprising me, Alexander." 

"Your turn," Alec breathed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to slow them down, no matter how fast Alexander had sent them rocketing ahead. And no matter how distracting that chest of his was. "Well, let's back up a few steps from what you asked. I'm glad that blow jobs are on the table, both giving and receiving. How about fingering?" 

Alec squirmed a little, taking a deep breath. He needed to be able to say what he wanted. And he could do this, he could, for Magnus. "Three...?" he offered. "I, like it, but the angle is awkward and hurts my wrist?" 

"Ah," Magnus said, nodding. "But you have no problem with the penetration itself?" 

Alec shook his head. "The angle just isn't...pleasant. I feel it's supposed to be something that I should like more than I do." 

Magnus smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Is it something you're open to trying?" 

"Absolutely," Alec breathed out against Magnus' lips, scooting a little closer to him, chasing them when Magnus pulled away, a small whine leaving him. 

Magnus stood up and stripped off the pants that he was wearing, climbing back onto the couch in only tight black boyshorts, sitting even closer to Alec, grinning up at him. "Good, that's good to know." 

Alec's eyes trailed down Magnus' chest and his legs before blinking as he stared at his feet. He tilted his head, studying Magnus' feet. "Magnus, how many pairs of socks are you wearing?" 

Magnus laughed and waited for Alec to look at him again. "You didn't think I only had two questions for you, did I?" 

Alec groaned and leaned back against the couch. "That's cheating!" 

"No," Magnus said, shifting so he was straddling Alec's lap, sitting back on his thighs, his legs folded under him, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. "That's playing _smart_." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared up at Magnus, his heart pounding. Magnus was so close and all of his bare skin was on display and glowing in the firelight. "Can, can I touch..." 

"Mmmhmm," Magnus hummed, pressing a kiss to the deflect rune on the side of Alec's neck. "But our game isn't over yet, so don't go getting carried away. I want what we talked about earlier." 

Heat flooded through Alec at the reminder. Magnus wanted them to get each other off. He groaned and yanked Magnus into another kiss, wishing that he'd asked another question to get rid of his sweatpants before his boyfriend had decided to straddle him. 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse. "What's your next question? Since you have more clothing to lose?" 

Magnus considered it and pulled back, looking into Alec's eyes, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Which would you like to do when we have sex-sex?" he teased, using Alec's term for it, watching the shadowhunter flush. "Would you prefer to be on top? It'd be easier for you, I think." 

Alec took a deep breath and considered it, and he could feel the blush crawling up his throat, and he opened his mouth, the words getting stuck and he groaned a little in frustration. "Both?" he whispered, looking at Magnus. "Is, is that okay?" 

Magnus smiled and nodded, stealing a soft kiss. "Of course it is. I'm not partial to any one thing, Alexander, and this is about making sure you're comfortable." 

"Which would be, would be better for the first time?" Alec asked, biting down on his lip. 

"You on top," Magnus said, eyeing him. "And before you worry about being able to last, because I can see that thought forming in your head," he muttered, pressing a finger to Alec's forehead. "You have runes you can exploit and I have no doubt that I can..." he grinned. " _Convince_ you to go more than one round." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath and shivered, nodding. He knew he needed to give Magnus an answer, a number, tell him how much he liked that, wanted it, had thought about it and dreamed about it. _But..._ "Three...and a half." 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You don't want to?" 

"No, no, I do," Alec said, swallowing hard, clenching his jaw for a moment before he forced himself to continue. "The, the other way. You on top. That's the five." 

Magnus smiled and leaned into kiss Alec, slow and deep until his shadowhunter was groaning for him, his hips hitching up impatiently off the couch by the time he pulled back. He waited until Alec met his eyes again and grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

"We can do that," he promised. "We'll just need to build you up to it, a little bit." He waved his hand and the first set of socks disappeared. "But we can do that, my darling, I promise." 

Alec pulled Magnus in for another kiss, exhaling hard against his lips, his whole body shivering as he tugged Magnus closer. "Next question?" he muttered. 

Magnus hummed, tugging himself back enough to consider it, wiggling a little in Alec's lip to hear him hiss. He gave his shadowhunter a wink. "How about rimming? Where's that register on your scale?" 

"That's, that's your tongue...uh..." Alec flushed, his cheeks turning a violent red. "Inside, um, me, right?" 

"Mmmmhmmm," Magnus said, licking his lips. "And I want to do that, have you do it to me, whatever you want, Alexander." 

Alec took a deep breath. "Four. Both ways." 

Magnus grinned at him and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's lips as he disappeared the second pair of socks. "You're doing so good," he whispered. "Doing your best to tell me what you do and don't want. I love seeing you do this." 

Alec nodded, sucking in a harsh breath, the soft words setting his blood on fire. "Magnus..." 

"Yes?" Magnus asked, giving his hips another small roll, just to watch Alec arch and groan at the friction. 

"Next question," Alec growled, sucking in a hard breath, trying to remind himself to stay under some semblance of control. He could do that. He _could_. 

"Hmmmm," Magnus purred, licking his lips. "What else should I ask you, my darling. We've covered some of the basics, so let's do a few of the not-basics, shall we?" 

"Like what?" Alec asked, his body shuddering as Magnus moved in his lap. "You still have seven pairs of socks left." 

Magnus laughed and glanced down at his socks. Perhaps nine had been too many, but he had wanted to be prepared. "Hair pulling?" 

"Three?" Alec offered. "I like it, but don't particularly love it?" 

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec again, sucking at his lower lip until Alec was moaning for him again. "It's a five for me. Especially if I'm blowing you. Want your fingers in my hair." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice hoarse. "Noted." 

Magnus chuckled. Three down, six to go. He knew that Alec wouldn't be able to stand too much more teasing, so it was best to hurry things up just a little. He had plans to get Alec off more than once tonight, even though Alexander didn't know that just yet. 

"Intercural sex?" Magnus offered. "Think, thigh fucking." 

Alec groaned, slamming his eyes shut. "Like what I'm inches from doing right now?" he growled, his body shaking as he tried to keep it under control. 

"Yes," Magnus said with a breathless laugh. "Now come on, give me your number." 

"Four," Alec said, his voice hoarse. 

Magnus nodded, wiggling in his lap again, teasing Alec with the press of his thighs to accompany the rating that he'd just given. "Excellent. That's four down, five to go." 

Alec shuddered and tried to suck in a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm going to make it through five more questions," he gasped, his hips rocking up under the teasing brush of Magnus' thighs. 

"We'll see. In that vein, how about orgasm delay/denial? Cock rings, preventing you from coming..." Magnus lifted himself off of Alec's lap, watching his eyes fly open with indignation and arousal. "Or driving you to a certain point and pulling back." 

"Five," Alec gasped, his eyes dark as he stared at Magnus. "Five, fuck, five." 

Magnus leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips, pulling back before he could deepen it. "I thought you might like that. Four left. Can you hold on just a little bit longer for me?" 

"Yeah," Alec whined, forcing himself to focus on Magnus' golden eyes and how much more they glowed in the dark of the room like this. "Go, go ahead." 

"I should have probably asked this earlier considering how we're planning to finish the evening, but," Magnus drawled, reaching out to tease his finger along the outline of Alec's cock, watching him arch with a gasp, his whole body shaking. "Handjobs?" 

"Right now, a fucking five," Alec growled, clenching his hands into fists. 

Magnus laughed, unable to keep it in at that answer, leaning back against the couch, taking in the sight of just how desperate Alexander was. "I'm going to guess that's somewhere between a three and a four on a normal day then." 

Alec glared at him. 

Magnus gave him another wink and pulled his hand back, even as he let it trail along Alec's thigh, seeing it quiver under his fingertips. "Only three now, so how about marking and biting? Leaving marks on your neck, your thighs, your chest..." 

"You do that already," Alec gasped, his hips bucking up in response to the tease of Magnus' words, and he sucked in a desperate breath of air, unable to look away from Magnus. "You've been obsessed with my deflect rune from day one." 

Magnus chuckled. "You're not wrong, but I have no idea how much you like it, if you do at all. That would be a very good thing for me to know going forward. Also do you like putting them on me?" 

Alec sucked in a hard breath. "You'd let me do that?" 

Magnus' eyes flew to Alexander and he met those dark eyes, more pupil than color now. "Oh _Alexander_ ," he breathed, pulling his shadowhunter in for a kiss, tangling his hand in Alec's hair. "Not just let you, my darling. I want that. I want to show off your marks, make sure that everyone I meet knows who I belong to." 

Alec shuddered, his whole body shaking. "Magnus, fuck, please, I can't..." 

Magnus snapped his fingers, getting rid of Alec's sweatpants, straddling his thighs again, pressing in close to him. "If you want out of your boxers, you're taking yourself out," he ordered. 

Alec's fingers made quick work of his boxers, shoving them down his thighs before he tugged at Magnus', pulling on them just enough to free his erection before he wrapped his hand around it, stroking him slowly. "Like this, _fuck_ , like this?" 

Magnus nodded, leaning into a desperate kiss, wrapping his hand around Alec. "Touch me how you touch yourself, promise it'll be perfect," he breathed, teasing his thumb across Alec's tip, feeling the shadowhunter shudder under him, his whole body shaking. 

"Okay," Alec panted, glad when Magnus pulled him into another kiss, their lips sliding together desperately, hot and wet and everything felt like almost too much and not enough all at once. 

Magnus whined into Alec's mouth as he tightened his hand and he rocked his hips up, desperate for more friction, but the way their boxers were tangled around them both wasn't making anything easy. 

"Magnus, can you lose the boxers," Alec growled, his eyes fluttering as suddenly the restriction was gone and all there was between them was skin. "Fuck," he whispered. 

"Still okay?" Magnus asked, keeping his hand firmly around Alec, but slowing the pace down to something less frantic, listening to Alec whine. 

Alec sucked in a desperate breath of air. "Yes, please, fuck, Magnus, come on, so close..." 

"Thought you liked the tease," Magnus whispered, rocking into Alec's hand, his eyes fluttering shut as Alec kept up the perfect pace, teasing him right back. "Thought you liked me driving you right to the edge and then keeping you from flying over..." 

"Magnus," Alec gasped, his whole body shaking and trembling, trying to move into Magnus' hand, but he was pinned down in the best way. "Please, fuck, please..." 

Magnus huffed out a laugh, leaning in to suck on Alec's neck, leaving another mark next the deflect rune. "Please what, Alexander? You've been so good tonight, tell me what you want. Tell me what you want." 

Alec's eyes slammed shut and he whined, his head racing. "Magnus..." 

"Come on beautiful," Magnus teased, leaning in to nuzzle Alec, trying to prevent him from getting too tense. "Tell me you want me to get you off. That's all I want to hear, I want to hear you ask for it." 

Alec's eyes flew open and the fear immediately faded and he opened his eyes, meeting the golden ones staring at him. "Magnus, please," he managed, clearing his throat, even as he groaned again. "Want to come, fuck, please..." 

Magnus surged forward, pinning Alec to the back of the couch, knocking Alec's hand out of the way, wrapping his hand around them both, grinding in against Alec, swallowing his moan and the gasp escaped him as his whole body tensed and he came. Magnus devoured the sight of him, his whole body singing at the way Alec's hands were digging into his sides, pulling him closer, his mouth going slack under him and the image was enough to have him following Alec right over the edge with a gasp into Alec's mouth. 

Magnus carefully stroked them both through the aftershocks, his whole body trembling as he stayed pressed in close to Alec, reaching out to cup his face, checking to make sure he hadn't pressed too far. "Alec? Are you all right?" 

Alec leaned back against the couch, sucking in a hard breath, keeping an arm wrapped around Magnus. "Holy shit," he whispered. 

Magnus let out a relieved laugh and let his head fall to Alec's shoulder, cuddling in close to him after he cleaned them up with a quick wave of his fingers. "Okay, good." 

"That, that bit at the end there," Alec said, waving a hand weakly. "That was, that was _really_ good." 

Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alec's jaw. "The orgasms or the bit with my hand?" 

Alec snorted and poked Magnus in the side. "You know I meant your hand." 

"I did," Magnus agreed, letting his eyes fall shut as he cuddled into Alexander, glad when the shadowhunter pulled him closer. 

Alec closed his eyes and glanced at the fire. "Magnus?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you get that blanket? Want to curl up on the couch with you," Alec muttered, gesturing to the blanket that was just out of his reach. 

Magnus smiled and let Alec get them both situated on their sides before plastering himself back against Alec's chest, pressing another kiss to his heart. "So I take it my strip tease idea was successful?" 

Alec huffed out a laugh. "I'd say that it was wildly successful." He paused and looked at Magnus, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I am going to try to get better about, about asking for things." 

Magnus nodded and pressed a kiss to Alec's neck. "And I am not going to expect you to always be as frank and open about things as I am." 

Alec yawned and let his eyes fall shut, the warmth of the fire, the blanket and Magnus enough to have him ready to doze. "I can stay, tonight, right? I have tomorrow morning off too." 

"I would certainly hope so. I have plans for you," Magnus muttered, pressing a kiss to Alec's heart. 

"I'm going to enjoy those plans, aren't I?" Alec asked, unable to keep from grinning. 

Magnus chuckled and snuggled deeper into Alexander. "You'll have to wait and see darling, wait and see." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit tempted to add a third chapter where they try out the question that Alec asked...we'll see what happens!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
